Order of the Golden Dragon
' The Order of the Golden Dragon' is the Lucernian order that controls and operates the military units responsible for the protection of Lucernian officials, and many escort or bodygaurd roles. The Order of the Golden Dragon has become split into two seperate organizations between the Belarian Guard, and the overall order of which the leadership of the two have become distant. The current leader of the Order of the Golden Dragon is Bernd Von Yernese, but his close second in command is the very powerful Jasper Hale of whom leads the Belarian Gaurd. The position of leader of the Belarian Gaurd is distinctly more powerful, but the influence that Jasper Hale has within the court of Lucerne has meant that he has been able to grow his section to the point that the Belarian Gaurd. The order is the smallest of the Military Dragon orders of Lucerne, but the elite elements of the Order are some of the most elite troops that exist in Lucerne. This has meant that they have become a percieved role that is only given to the most honorable of knights, and because of this it is heavily built with the ranks of nobles, and aristocrats children. History Founding Expansion Lucerne Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Organization The Order of the Golden Dragon is led by a Triumverate leadership with one of the three being the administartive leader of the Order, while the other two are the leaders of the Mernese, and Belarian Guard. The first section is the Mernese Gaurd which is the largest and most numerous element of the Order responsible for the protection of the officials within the Kingdom of Lucerne, as well as travelling with important diplomats when they leave the Kingdom. The second group is the Belarian Gaurd, and they are perhaps the most elite regiment in the Kingdom, and they are responsible for the protection of the Royal Family. While their original purpose was just the Royal Family their growth under Jasper Hale, and the eliteness that they posess has meant they are now often used to protect high value individuals as well. Mernese Gaurd Main Article : Mernese Guard The Current Leader of the Mernese Gaurd is Mentrian Huberduea Belarian Guard Main Article : Belarian Guard The Belarian Gaurd are the more elite of the two parts of the Order of the Golden Dragon, but they are severly less numerous. Their role in the Order of the Golden Dragon is to gaurd and protect the royal family of Lucerne in House Lovie. They augment and assist the members of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd, and they are very important and used during trips abroad, and things of this type. Leadership The Belarian Guard is led by the Belarian First Knight of whom is in overall command of the Belarian Guard, but in terms of organization he has less actual operationial responsiblity then the two titles beneath him. Beneath the Knight Commander stands the Belarian Steward, and the Belarian Coin Master of which the Belarian Steward controls the schedualing, positional appointments, and the overall direction of the individual members of the Belarian Guard, while the Coin Master pays the employees and controls the accumulation of equipment and supplies for the Belarian Guard making him extremely important to the Order. Beneath each of the three leaders stands two Lieutenant`s of whom act as the secondary leaders of their respective section of the leadership of the Belarian Guard. Leadership Noteable Members Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale ''' Jasper Hale '''is the son of Tarnide, and Belescia Hale making him a member of House Hale. Jasper Hale is member of the Lucernian Shadow Council, as well as the leader of the Praetorian Gaurd which is a sub-sect of the Order of the Golden Dragon. Unknown to Jasper he is the brother of Rosalie Hale, who is ironically now dating one of his best friends in Emmett McCarty. This unknown sister came to be known after his friends Andrew Lovie, and Edward Cullen conspired to find out the truth of who Rosalie Hale really was. With the secret out, the two have grown closer, and Jasper now treats her as an honored member of House Hale despite the reservations and open discust of his mother. Jasper is now known as a very honorable and kind man, but in his youth he and Andrew gathered quite the reputation as careless and uncaring playboys. This experiance has molded the two into the people they are now, but Jasper is lucky in that he is not paying for his mistakes the way Andrew is. Jasper Hale would following the return of Edward Cullen become the closest person to the young prince William Lovie III. and in this position he became almost in a rivalry with his old friend Edward Cullen over the direction that William was going. During the events of the Journey it would be a regrowth of the relationship between Alice, and Jasper that would be the first of many moments that brought Jasper to a point of being above Edward Cullen. During the Journey it would be Jasper that stood side by side with William Lovie and it would be said that he saved the princes life during the Battle of Minas Ithil. Bernd Von Yernese See Also : Bernd Von Yernese Bernd Von Yernese is the leader of the Order of the Golden Dragon . Bernd is middle aged man and has three children with his first wife who died during the First Battle of Tree Hill, while he has two more with his new young wife Bernd Von Yernese has come into many an argument with the other leaders of the Order of the Gold Dragon due to his belief that the order should be moving towards a rivalry with the Order of the Red Dragon . Bernd wants the order to become another standing army in Lucerne alongside its true purpose as a bodygaurd order. Bernd Von Yernese is known as a very noble, and loyal man to the Kingdom, and this has held him in high esteem for most of his military career in Lucerne. Mentrian Huberduea See Also : Mentrian Huberduea Category:Dragon Order Category:Praetorian Gaurd Category:Dragon Orders of Lucerne